


Don't you dare forget! [ENG]

by blue_in_fanfictionland



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dead People, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_in_fanfictionland/pseuds/blue_in_fanfictionland
Summary: "The sharp knife of a short life,Well, I've had just enough time."If you could turn back time, would you dare to do it?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, reed900 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Don't you dare forget! [ENG]

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me but I'm a fan of writing drama but I promise it will surprise you!  
> Have fun while reading!

[!Click me!](https://youtu.be/4LQZyvbVMD4)

^ remember to turn on the sound ^

* * *

The blue shade of the screen brightened in the dark interior of the living room, teasing eyes of the man huddled on the sofa. He watched glaring color dispassionately, trying to gather his thoughts into one logical whole, but nothing like that happened. Blue should soothe the nerves, it was supposedly a mild, calming color, but the frustration grew rapidly in it, intertwined with the melancholy of past years. He tilted his body to the side, unknowingly falling on the furniture material, and a grimace of discontent and pain overwhelmed Gavin's face. The aching hand seemed to incapacitate his brain again, and the quiet, short vibrations of the phone announced the message.

_Tina: Case at 26425 Wellington Rd, Franklin, MI 48025._

He closed his eyes, ignoring that sound. His phone was somewhere between scattered cardboard boxes for snacks and take-out food, empty water, and alcohol bottles. He wasn't drunk anymore, they were old and damn one knows how long were lying here, Gavin usually cleaned apartment at least once a week to maintain relative order, but now he hasn't cleaned for three. It was a miracle that no rats had run around his apartment yet. The phone made a short vibration again. How many more messages will he have to ignore so that they will leave him alone?

_Tina: You should take it, it'll be good for you._

Yeah, sure. There were nothing and nobody who could satisfy Gavin enough to stop isolating himself from his colleagues. No case was convincing enough to even look at it, and there was no person at the police station who would like to work with him and was not surprised at all. He was useless junk that only guarded his ass.

_Tina: Gavin?_

He slid bare feet off the couch and set them on the icy floor, carrying his body vertically, which he then wrapped tightly into a thin blanket. Frowning, he looked around the table and floor, but there was no sign of a phone there. Maybe better, because he didn't plan to take it with him but possibly turn it off, so that this obsessive woman stopped mixing up in his life. He sighed, looking at black, fluffy ball jumping into the chair, and then the kitchen counter, gracefully waving his tail. A quiet purr effectively summoned him to the kitchen, then he sank his hand into the long, cat's fur, giving the animal a gentle look. At such moments he was glad that he didn't live alone. He had no idea where his other companion had hidden, but he wasn't planning to disturb his peace. The cat turned his head towards the phone, which began to vibrate in the chair every now and then hissed briefly in dissatisfaction.

_[Incoming call from Tina]_

Reed stroked the cat one last time, sliding his fingers from his head to tail, and then followed damn clothes scattered on the floor. He collected them reluctantly to put them on his body at the end. His hand brush had for the weekend, so what could Tina not understand? He didn't want their company or affairs. He needed a holy peace and a time he couldn't turn back. He patted his cheeks to divert his attention for a moment and started toward the exit. He stopped at the car keys, hesitating for a moment. Should he take them? Premonition told him to skip the car, so he left, closing the door and flush with the lock, the electrics in the apartment turned off automatically. Gavin watched the lights go out and the windows were obstructed by blinds. He regrets he had a mechanized apartment and regret he had to live in a world full of androids.

_Tina: Gavin, I'm worried about you..._

The black cat jumped down from the table on the chair, dropping the phone to the floor, so the screen burst with surprising ease, turning off the device and only now there is complete silence in the house.

It wasn't so easy to reach the center by foot from the apartment, and in it, in the late evening all events began, and the bars opened their doors. Roadside lanterns lit the dark streets, sometimes the lights of cars or buses, which he tried to avoid. The air was cold, even sharp after previous rain. Avoiding puddles has become a new destination during this walk.

Gavin had a few favorite places that had not yet been on any police card, and maybe that's why he loved them so much. They had nothing to do with his work, memories, or bloody youth. **Good-night** was a night bar with shoddy interior lighting - the colors of pink and blue were mixed there, forcing guests to get used to their eyesight.

It took the detective a little over thirty minutes to get there. The cool wind managed to soothe his nerves along the way, but it did not flow well into the body. He wasn't dressed properly for the weather, and it could rain again at any moment.

He slipped neatly to the premises, on the door of which there was a pendant "forbidden androids" and frowned to see anything. As usual, after midnight there were no crowds here but it wasn't empty enough to feel like in your own apartment. Satisfied with this fact, he started toward the bar. The young man gave him a cordial smile, which the older man returned with a short nod. The sound of music reached his ears, but he wasn't sure of the performer or the type, so he sat down at the bar, turning his back on the others. After leaning his elbow on the counter, he looked around at the bottles of alcohol placed behind the man on the wooden shelves, then put his cheek on his hand. There were a lot of choices when it came to syrups and vodka, but there was much less expensive alcohol. It did not surprise him, because hardly anyone drank it.

\- Whiskey with ice. - he murmured briefly, placing his other hand on the dark countertop.

\- Of course! - said the young man cheerfully.

Because of his simplicity, the detective's order appeared before him so that he could embrace the glass with his bony fingers. The pleasant chill eased the pain he felt in his hands for a moment, which allowed him to relax his tense muscles. It was far too late to hang around, and yet the man couldn't sit in his own apartment. At that time, there was no chance that anyone would remain at the station except for useless androids receiving applications. Thinking about it made him face his face in discontent. He raised the glass, pressed it to his mouth, and took a small sip. The intense aftertaste swept over his mouth and esophagus and he, well, felt much better without the possibility of sober thinking.

Five glasses were enough to make Reed lose both his sense of time and contact with reality. He took part in a lively, drunken discussion, every now and then hitting his glass with the remaining in imitation toast. They must have had fun sitting at one table and gloating to the point where closing time was approaching. It was five in the morning and the bartender started chasing people together with the bodyguard. Their faces were uncomfortable as if tired after listening to all-night senseless chatter. Gavin was the last to leave without having to be thrown out by the neck. Slowly but slowly, however, he got out of the premises, pulling the hood over his head. The rising sun irritated his bloodshot conjunctiva enough to stare at the stone pavement swirling in front of his eyes. The image he saw split into two separate parts to immediately stick together, confusing the man. The sounds of passing vehicles gave him just as goosebumps as the walk the day before, and he really dreamed now of doing anything but trying to grasp which direction he should turn to reach the dog base. He stopped at the intersection, looking at a passing android who looked like Connor.

"Damn mechanical carcasses," he thought, snorting and then laughing.

Sometimes, he would have fun with his own jokes or shoddy texts. What can he do? He was fully self-sufficient since he could even laugh at himself. He tucked his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt, trying to warm them up a bit, and followed the signs to help get to his workplace. He had a specific opinion about her. There were days when he wanted to bring Fowler a notice, take things, and have peace of mind for the rest of his life, but then he realized how boring his life would be. He would probably drink to death or start a fight with the first and best android he encountered. The deadlock he was in became impossible to overcome, and this was hindered by the fact that Gavin really liked his job and didn't want to give it away to just any scrap metal. It took him more than an hour to get from the bar to the police headquarters and he could swear his legs were starting to deny him enough to crawl instead of walking. He approached the door, which automatically slid open, allowing him inside. He looked like a potential bandit, giving everyone a nasty look.

\- Gavin, if Fowler sees you like this...

\- Like what? - he hissed at the man who sighed heavily in response to the detective's frown.

\- Don't say I didn't try to warn you. - after these words he returned to computer work, glancing discreetly from behind the monitor at the receding man.

Reed's behavior and appearance heralded only trouble and the big "T", and it didn't take much for the head of this zoo to see the condition of his employee. He staggered to his desk, from which he pushed the papers before he could fall down next to the chair with a loud curse, he didn't understand why people looked at him that way, they wanted to get him to work, so what did they suddenly see the problem?

\- Reed! - a man roared from his office.

His tone was loud, filled with irritation, and a hint of disappointment. Rarely was someone inclined to appear here in such a state of such incompetence, and even Hank was able to bring order a lot easier than Gavin, who had an amazing problem with rising to the vertical. He caught a chair that kept going away with him all the time, and that amused and irritated him at the same time, so he cursed and laughed alternately, muttering under his breath how unfair the world is. Acting like a dilapidated child would not change anything. A few long minutes passed before the detective lifted the ass off the floor as he walked to the captain's office. Somehow, he was stunned at the door, seeing Connor's duplicate, and blinked several times to make sure it wasn't drunk hallucinations.

\- Did you drink? - the question was direct and made the new android turn his head towards the future partner, frowning his eyebrows.

Now he was sure that it was his street that had passed, and he must have been extremely surprised at the insubordination of the local police department. His diode turned yellow, especially when the detective's facial expressions took on a desire for pure murder. Probably, if he had a weapon with him, he would just try to use it.

\- So what? - he rolled his eyes, resting his hands on his hips.

\- You're at work, damn it! - the elder roared, watching his employee's face in disbelief. - Do you want me to fire you? Your results are falling, Gavin. The only thing you provide us with is trouble! Are you aware of how many people complain about your odd language and the tendency to fight ?!

\- What? - he didn't look like someone who now accepts excess information but easily understood one sentence.

\- CyberLife sent us a new model to include in investigations, RK900. From now on he will be your new partner.

It seemed to be a foregone conclusion, but Gavin responded with a clear laugh that confused both the android, the captain, and the colleagues overhearing in the corridor. Everyone in this building knew the sentence he had about metal cans, and Connor was also able to get to know it clearly, avoiding his death thanks to Hank. So who can stop Reed from getting rid of the new weight?

\- This is a joke. - he said finally, breathing heavily.

\- Do I look like I'm kidding? - Fowler frowned, slowly losing patience with the man in front of him.

\- Do you really want me to answer? - he replied, raising his eyebrows.

Now he did not realize what impression the captain would give him after sobering up, and he could be extremely vindictive and malicious. He was clever than a fox, and everyone knew it. Well, except for the well-groomed Gavin, who waved both hands at them as he walked to his desk.

\- I didn't finish yet! - he interjected, following him in the company of an android.

\- But I did! - rummaging in his desk, he was pleased to discover that he had another option - I won't work with this fucking rubbish!

The situation got uncomfortably heavy and tense when Reed pulled out his gun and aimed it at the android. The diode on his head lit up for a moment, but seeing that the weapon was secured, the color changed to yellow, as if he was expecting the man's further movement. However, before anyone reacted, RK found himself right next to the detective, his right hand clamped on his wrist, in which he held the hand, his left clenched into a fist.

\- Please, forgive me. - he said before his first knocked out the man without any problem.

Fowler sighed heavily, rubbing his temples with his fingers. Their cooperation could prove to be more dangerous than the android revolution or even the atomic bomb. He slowly began to regret his decision, and yet they did not exchange a single sentence with each other.

\- He won't forgive you for that. - He said before writing the man's address on the card - Once you have taken the initiative, take him home. I assume he won't wake up for the next few hours. - he patted the android on the shoulder, returning to his office.

Others watched as the new model puts the weapon back in its place and segregates previously scattered papers on the desk, ignoring the man lying on the ground, but that wasn't topic number one. Nines picked up his victim and threw him over his shoulder, heading for the exit.

\- Hey! - shouted the woman from behind her desk - Wait!

She grabbed the android by the sleeve just before he left the building and smiled friendly. She looked kind and helpful, so Nines decided to hear what she could want from him.

\- I'll give you a ride. - she proposed - People may look strange at you if you carry him all the way. I'm Tina, come on, my car is in the parking. - she explained, glancing at Gavin.

She looked worried and her condition was showing an increased level of stress. He nodded, following her to the car, placing an unconscious man in the back seat, and sat in the driver's seat. He had no idea about the relationship these two might have and he wasn't really interested in that, so he was silent all the way. Fortunately, the road by car turned out to be fast and trouble-free, so after only a quarter of an hour they were under Gavin's apartment. Tina glanced at him and her face took on a sad expression.

\- You became his partner... - she said more than asked - Keep an eye on him. He is a master at finding problems, which you have already noticed.

She looked at the android, sincerely doubted their cooperation and any effects because since he lost his previous partner, he acted alone. But now he was supposed to work with the android he hated so much. Fate liked to play tricks on him.

\- Of course. - he replied getting out of the car.

He closed the door behind him and pulled the detective out of the back seat, this time throwing him on his back. He held his hands at his chest and headed for the door. Tina didn't wait, there was no reason to hang out here when the day was starting. Whether or not she had to go back to work.

"Everything is in your hands, Nines," she thought before she left.

The android's face turned into more and more disappointment as he entered the man's apartment. He knocked over bottles and stomped on the white packages, trying to avoid them without paying attention to them. Despite his condition, Gavin was not a physical burden to him. He carried him like a child, easily reaching his unsealed bedroom. At least there was order and order in it, as long as the dust on the furniture could be called order. RK900 dropped the detective onto the mattress, not caring about the position in which his body would lie. He looked around the room. The blinds were only half-closed. There were a few books and car magazines on the shelves, fresh mineral water, and a lot of hair. The sight of small, two-colored hair made the android frown. Only now did he become interested in the man's lifestyle.  
He turned towards the narrow door leading to the dressing room. They were left open as if the man had been in a hurry earlier. He looked at his new partner one more time, then started toward the disturbingly dirty living room. He walked over containers and bottles, taking care not to crush the old, dried food. Gavin's sloppiness made the android want to complain to Fowler about the assignment. Even so, DPD considered Gavin Reed to be the second most effective detective they could possibly wish for. Well, that left a lot to be desired now.  
A soft purring reached the android's ears before it even turned towards the heard sound. Two cats were lying on the kitchen counter. The smaller redhead with the short hair was curled while the other one licked his neck, closely watching the android. He did not trust him, but he did not move in order not to wake his companion. The RK900 sighed heavily, scanning both the living room with the TV screen and the kitchen. There were lots of disposable Chinese food boxes and pizza everywhere. Gavin might as well do races and collect more - boxes of food, or maybe soda bottles and alcohol.  
The only reasonable solution in this situation was to hire a cleaner, and so did RK. He called the cleaning lady, who arrived at the place within two hours and looked around the apartment in disbelief. The house looked like after a party organized by students when parents were away for the weekend. It took the woman two hours to bring the living room and kitchen to the relative order. In addition to taking out the rubbish, she also got rid of dust and cat hair from every corner and then went to do laundry with the scattered clothes. Or at least, that was her intention before she entered the detective's bedroom.  
\- You should take those clothes off him, I'll wash them right away. - she said friendly, with a smile.  
The android's LED made a single yellow circle before it moved towards the man. It wasn't his job, but judging by the stench of sweat and alcohol, the woman was absolutely right. He lifted it up to remove the T-shirt and immediately put it on the bed. He put his clothes on the edge of the bed, unbuttoning the zip and button on his pants. Stripping the detective's clothes was much easier than he had expected. Maybe because he was unconscious from an earlier impact.  
He handed the woman the clothes, glancing over his shoulder. Gavin was now covered in a blanket and the RK900 could now clearly see the bruise on his face. He will definitely not be pleased when he wakes up.


End file.
